The Spanish Lips
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Heb je soms ook van, het gevoel dat je in het verkeerde lichaam zit . Dat je ziet in de spiegel van, dit ben ik niet ? Wel ik Antonio Carriedo heb dat groot probleem !
1. First Page : Antonia Carriedo Becomes

**Story Titel ! : The Spanish Lips**

**Koppels : Spain(FTM)xSItaly(F)**

**Waar gaat het over : Heb je soms ook van , het gevoel dat je in het verkeerde lichaam zit . Dat je ziet in de spiegel van , dit ben ik niet ? Wel ik Antonio Carriedo heb dat groot probleem !**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Genderconfusing , Crossdressing , Drama , Angst , Death , Yaoi , Yuri & Rape (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u !**

* * *

><p><em>Heb je soms ook gemerkt, als je in de spiegel kijkt . Hey wie is dat? Wat doet zijhij hier? Waar sta ik? Wel ik heb dat, heel vaak sinds ik heel klein was denk ik . Dan kijk ik in de spiegel, en denk van wie is dat meisje? Wat doet ze hier? Als ik groter werd merkte ik, dat ik dat was in de spiegel . Maar tegen gelijk was ik het niet ..._

_Ik keek naar mijn broer als hij voetballen was, samen met zijn vrienden uit de beurt . Ze waren grote jongens, dus mogen ze zich vuil maken . Ik niet ik ben nog te klein, dat is wat ik geloof . Als ik groot ben als grote broer, dan mag ik ook mij zelf vuil maken . Sinds ik een jongen ben natuurlijk ! Manuela is nog klein, en als zij groot is moet ze koken,schoonmaken en mooi uitzien . Ik niet ik moet stoer,sterk en groot worden, als grote broer en zijn vrienden . Ik vroeg mama ook een voetbal,knikkers en een video game voor kerstmis, ze bekeek me raar maar knikte ja . Ik glimlachte en had niet gekeken, als ze me bekeek met die ogen . Die vol verwarring keek, en ik wachte geduldig op het speelgoed . Die ik heb gevraagd . _

_Ik keek niet graag naar prinsessen, Manuela wel zij kijk ze heel graag . Dan speelde zij de prinses en ik de prins, soms hebben we mijn vriend Gil opbezoek . En zij speeld de booswicht, die de prinses ontvoerd en ik moet haar redden ! Ik draag die jurken wat mama voor mij koopt niet graag, ze voelen raar en ze verbrande mijn huid . Ik wil ze verscheuren, en een broer aan trekken . Roze kleuren vind ik ook niet mooi, ik ben eerder voor rood en groen . Zoals de tomaten die mijn opa, vroeger plante in zijn tuin . Ik ben dol er op, ik vind het jammer dat hij dood is . Want mama wilt geen tomaten in de tuin, en ik heb klumsige handen . Eindelijk kerstmis is er ! Ik wil mijn cadeaus open maken, de kerstmas moet ze hebben gebracht ! Maar mijn dromen werden in elkaar geslagen, als ik zag wat ik niet wou hebben . Een make-up set, een pop en een springtouw, ik begon hard te huilen . Ik heb zelfs mijn spullen weg gesmeten, mijn broer en mama hadden zich verschrokken . Als Manuala hongerig haar eigen cadeaus open maakt, ze had hetzelfde als mij had ik gezien .'Ik wil niet hebben wat Manuela heeft ! Het zijn voor meisjes ! ' Riep ik kwaad .'Stomme kerstman .' Mijn moeder probeerde me te kalmeren .'Maar Antonia je zijt een meisje .' Zeide ze ._

_En dat gaf me eigenlijk een klap, ik een meisje? Hoe komen ze erbij? Lijk ik op een meisje? Voor Dat ik iets kon zeggen, gaven ze aandacht aan Manuela . Als ze wou laten zien wat ze had gekregen, ik zweeg en rende dan naar boven . En ging de badkamer in, en ik de spiegel in en snapte het al . Ze zagen mij als een meisje, omdat ik lang haar aan had en een jurk aan doe . Ik vroeg later aan mama als ik mijn haar mochte knippen, niet veel geluk want ze begon kwaad te worden . Dat ik zo iets dufde te zeggen, en kreeg voor straf mijn cadeaus niet .'Mama is dat niet overdreven?' Vroeg mijn toffe wijze grote broer, als hij met Manuala de keuken in kwam .'Helemaal niet .' Wel ik vind het niet erg, die cadeaus zijn toch lelijk . Toen school weer begon en we gingen zwemmen, wijgerde ik mijn badpak aan te doen . De juf zeide dat ik straf ging krijgen, het kon mij niet schelen . En ik zat op straf op de stoel, naast de vrouw die de meisjes . Oefeningen gaf terwijl de jongens tof in het water konden spelen .'Hey Toni wat doe je daar yoh !' Riep mijn beste vriendin Gil, mijn vriendin was een albino . En dat was cool ! Ze had kort wit haar en rode ogen, die altijd uit zien alsof ze kattenkwaad ging uithalen .'Ik zit op straf Gil !' Riep ik terug de juf was bezig met een paar ander leerlingen, dus mij gaf ze weinig aandacht .'Waarom?' Was Gil 's vraag .'Omdat ik geen zin heb in zwemmen .' Ze lachte hard en zwom weer weg .'Bummer !' Ik keek toe als de meisjes zwemde, als vissen in het water het was niet om naar te kijken . Ik voelde dat mijn borstkast klopte, en dat ik het warm begin te krijgen . Ik moet hier weg ! Ik wil hier niet zijn ! 'Mevrouw ik voel me niet zo goed , ik ga frisse lucht pakken .' Zeide ik en ging snel weg, voordat ze een antwoord kon geven . Ik liep de gangen in en zag plots grote jongens, naar het zwembad wandelen . Ze lachte over een grapje die ik niet begreep, iets over een vrouw haar vagina? Wat is daar grappig aan, als ik goed naar hun keek . Hadden ze haar onder een armen, op hun borstkast en een klein baardje . Ze zagen er ook gespierd uit, en hadden kort haar . Als ze door liepen keek ik hun nog na, en voelde juist lijk ik een oplossing had gevonden . Toen ik thuis kwam was mama boos, dat ik mijn nieuwe zwempak niet had gebruik . Ik negeerde dat en ging naar grote broer, en vroeg hem waarom grote jongens haren hebben . 'Wat is dat voor een vraag?' Vroeg hij als hij mij aan keek, ik haalde mijn schouders op . 'Antwoord nou maar ! ' Hij lachte zachtjes en aaide mijn hoofd .'Het heeft met hormonen te maken, als een persoon groter word . Dan verrandert het lichaam, mannen krijgen haar en vrouw krijgen een vorm .' Ik keek verbaasd zo daarom heb ik nog geen haar, ik moet groter worden en dan krijg ik haar ! 'Dus jij hebt al haar? ' Man wat ben ik jaloers ! 'Ik? Ja een beetje onder mijn armen, en op mijn borstkast ook maar beetje . Ze zeggen als je haar op je borstkast krijgt, dan zijt je een echte man .' Mijn ogen gingen wijd open, dan moet er zeker het haar nog komen ! Want ik heb geen enkel haar op mijn lichaam .'En waarom hebben jullie kort haar?' Nu keek mijn broer mij echt raar aan, ik vraag me af waarom .'Waarom al die vragen ? ' Vroeg hij .'Hey ik was eerst ! ' Hij zuchte zachtjes . 'Ik weet niet mannen en jongens hebben altijd kort haar gehad, sommige mannen niet veel hebben lang haar . Maar alle jongens hebben normaal kort haar .' Ik knikte ja dus ik moet mijn haar knippen ! Ik wou nog vragen voor de spieren, maar plots ging zijn GSM .'Ja hallo? ' Ik zuchte vervelend en ging weg, ik kom er nog achter ! _

_'Okay klas we gaan een project doen, over " Wat wil ik later worden " . 'We kregen allemaal een papier, om op te schreven wat we wilde worden . Ik keek nadenkend na en keek naar Gil, als ze heel veel dingen op schreef . Man hoe doet ze dat ! Ik keek terug naar mijn blad papier, dacht na ik wil geen dokter of zo worden . En brandweerman klink me heel saai, misschien wel tuinman sinds opa één was . En dan kan ik mooie bloemen en tomaten planten, planten in onze tuin ! Dan is mama niet kwaad, dat er tomaten planten in de tuin zijn . Maar dan dachte ik terug aan de jongens van het zwembad, en dan aan mijn broer . Dan aan de jongens van school, ze ... Ze zijn iets wat ik graag wil worden ' Juf ik wil een jongen worden ! ', die zelfde avond kregen we een telefoon . Mama ging het oppakken het was blijkbaar mijn juf , maar ik gaf geen aandacht aan hun . Ik was gefocusd op de video spel van mijn broer, wie het vind mag het houden zeg ik altijd . Mama legde de telefoon neer, en ging naar mij toe . Ik keek naar haar en dan terug naar het spel, die meteen uit mijn handen werd getrokken . 'Genoeg hier mee Antonia .' Nog zo een probleem de naam, Antonia past niet bij mij . Het moet zijn als Antonio misschien? 'Waarom? ' Vroeg ik als ik naar het spel keek .' Jou jufrouw heeft gebeld, ze zeide dat jullie een project doen . En dat ze verward is met jou mening, over wat je later wilt worden .' Nu keek ik verward naar haar, hoezo? Begreep ze het niet? Zag ze het niet? 'Waarom schreef je dat je een jongen wilt worden? ' Mijn moeders gezicht begon rood te worden .'Mama ...' Maar ik kreeg een klap tegen mijn gezicht .'Hou je mond ! Hou je mond ! Je zijt een meisje, een meisje geen jongen ! ' Riep ze kwaad en stond op, en schreeuwde harder en begon me weer te slaan .'Mama stop het ! ' Riep ik bang het deed pijn, maar ze luisterde niet .'Ik heb 2 dochters ! Geen 2 zoons ! Je zijt een meisje, en zal altijd zo blijven ! ' Ik begon te huilen als de pijn erger werd, waarom stopt ze niet ? Mijn broer kwam naar onder, en haalde mama weg van mij .'Wat bezield jou ! ' Riep hij als hij haar verder weg duwde .'Dat kind is ziek in haar kop ! ' Riep ze kwaad naar mijn broer .'Ik ben niet ziek ! ' Riep ik kwaad terug Manuela kwam ook naar onder, ze gaapte en keek slaperig naar ons .'Mama? Antonia? Waarom vechten jullie? ' Ik keek naar haar .'Ik ben Antonio niet Antonia .' Manuela snapte het niet, ze deed haar duim gewoon in haar mond . En keek naar mama en grote broer, die met grote ogen . En een open mond naar mij keken . 'Wat zeide je ...' Mijn broer zag er bleek uit, en mijn moeder keek vies naar mij . 'Ik ben Antonio ! En ik ben een jongen ! ' Voor dat grote broer iets kon doen, vloog mijn moeder voor uit . 'Ga uit mijn zicht ! Freak dat je zijt ! Rotkind naar je kamer ! ' Krijsde ze hard in mijn gezicht, en ik deed wat ze zeide . Ik rende langs Manuala heen, die hard begon te huilen . 'Mam ! ' Maar ik sloeg de deur dicht, en hoorde niet meer wat ze tegen elkaar zeide . Ik hoorde alleen maar geschreeuw, en het gehuil van Manuela . Ik duwde alles voor mijn deur, zodat niemand binnen kon komen . En begon te huilen als ik gedaan was, hoorde ik niks meer . Ik veegde mijn tranen weg, ik moet ze bewijzen ! Ja ik bewijs hun gewoon dat ik een jongen ben ! En dan zal mama verontschuldigen, en mij de speelgoed kopen die ik zo graag woude . En Manuela zou een grote broer hebben, en niet meer een zus die niet bestaat . En grote broer zou met mij voetballen ! Maar hoe bewijs ik dat, en legde mijn hand op mijn hoofd . Het haar mijn lang bruin haar, waar mijn vriendinnen jaloers op zijn . Vraag me af waarom het is niet zo speciaal, ik stond op en zochte een schaar . Als ik één vind keek ik eerst naar, ik voelde mijn handen trillen . Was het opwinding? Was het angst? Ik heb er geen naam voor denk ik, ik nam de meest van mijn haar vast . En keek in de spiegel, ik keek kwaad naar mijn spiegelbeeld . Ze zal er morgen niet meer zijn, het meisje die iedereen laat denken . Dat ik een meisje ben, en niet geloven dat ik in het echt een jongen ben .'Vaarwel Antonia Cariedo ...' En ik knipte het haar weg , tot ik een korte kapsel had . _

_Antonio Cariedo neemt het nu over _

* * *

><p><strong>Het is mijn eerste Hetalia Fanfic ! FTM betekent Female To Male ( Vrouw Naar Man ), lees ook de warnings aub ! Voor het geval van als je iets niet leuk vind, ik weet dat jullie denken van waarom Spain . En niet Hungary of Poland, die naar Male naar Female gaan . Wel ik ben dol op Spain, en ik wou iets anders proberen . Geniet er van ! <strong>

**En ja Spanish Lips zou helemaal Re-written worden ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Bestfriend & Enemys

**Hier is chapter 2 ! Het rewritten en zoals ik al zei, de verhaal lijn loopt anders nu . Geniet maar er van okay ;) **

* * *

><p><em>Ik was benieuwd wat ze van mijn haar zullen vinden, zullen het niet zien? Dat ik een jongen ben? Toen ik de keuken binnen kwam, keken mama,broer en zus met grote ogen naar mij . 'Wat heb je met je haar gedaan ! ' Schreeuwde mama boos als ze opstond, ik ging een beetje achter uit . Maar probeerde mij groot te houden, en te laten zien dat ik serieus er over ben .'Je geloofde niet dat ik een jongen ben, ik zag het probleem al mama . Ik had lang haar maar ik heb het opgelost .' Mijn mama was rood aan het worden, Manuela keek naar eigen haar . Als grote broer nog steeds in schok naar mij keek .'Mama mag ik ook kort haar? ' Vroeg Manuela .'Wat? ' Mama keek naar Manuela, ze lachte en aaide haar hoofd .'Nee Manuela je mag je haar niet knippen .' Zeide ze ze probeert lief te kijken, maar haar stem gaf haar aan dat ze boos is . 'Waarom niet? Toni heeft ook kort haar ...' Manuela keek terug naar mij .'Omdat jou zus ziek in haar kop is .'<em>

_'Ik ben niet ziek in mijn kop .' Antwoorde ik terug .'Je zijt zeker ziek in je kop ... 'Mama keek naar mij met walging .'Nee mama ! Ik ben niet ziek ! ' Mama stapte naar voor en sloeg me in de gezicht, grote broer stond op en mama begon dan te schreeuwen .'Smerig kind ! Maak dat je weg komt ! Ik wil je nooit meer zien, je gaat zo niet naar school ! Als je toch het huis uit gaat, dan maak ik jou leven een hel ! ' Tranen kwamen in mijn ogen en ik rende weg, terug mijn kamer in de veiligste plek in het huis . Ik sloeg de deur dicht en deed die opslot, sinds ik jongens kleren aan had . Kon ik makkelijk uit mijn raam klimmen, sinds die jurken wat mama mij laat aan doen . Mij niet laat rond lopen hoe ik wil, als ik op de grond kwam met mijn boekentas . Rende ik uit de tuin en ging naar mijn school, ik nam de korte weg zo dat ik niet gezien word . Als mama Manuela en grote broer naar school brengt met de auto, als ik bijna op school kwam zag ik dat ik niet te laat was . Er zaten nog leerlingen op de speelplaats, ik zag mijn beste vriend Gill staan bij ander meisjes . Ik rende naar hun toe .'Hey goede morgen ! ' Zeide ik zoals altijd, en verwachte een goede morgen terug . Maar ze keken allemaal, verward naar mij alsof ze mij niet kennen .'Yoh en jij zijt ? ' Vroeg mijn beste vriend Gill . 'Ik ben het Toni ! ' Iedereen keek met grote ogen naar mij .' Ik heb mijn haar geknipt, en ga ook niet meer onder de naam Antonia . Noem me maar Toni okay ! 'Iedereen was stil maar Gill brak het ijs .'Oh vet cool Toni ! Je nieuwe haar past bij jou ! ' Zeide ze als ze mijn kort haar bewondert .'Wow dat ik mijn haren ook kon knippen .' Zeide ze met een sip , ik lachte en keek naar de anderen . Die nog steeds met een open mond naar mij keken .'Wat bedoel je daar mee Antonia? ' Vroeg een meisje met kort blond haar, en groene ogen zij heet Bella ze komt van Belgium .'Ik bedoel er mee dat ik niet Antonia heet, ik heb mijn haar ook geknipt omdat iedereen mij als een meisje ziet .' _

_'Maar je zijt een meisje ...' Ik schudde mijn hoofd nee naar haar .'Ze willen dat jullie denken dat ik een meisje ben, maar ze dachten dat gewoon ook . Omdat ik lang haar had, maar nee heb ik kort haar . En is het allemaal okay ! ' Ik glimlachte dat gaf iedereen altijd, een goed gevoel dat zag je op hun gezicht . Als ze zich terug ontspande maar dit keer niet .'Freak .' Zeide Bella ze stond op en ging weg, de ander meisjes volgde haar .'Wat bedoel je? ' Bella draaide haar weer om .'Jij zijt gewoon een freak ! ' En begon heel hard te roepen .'Antonia Cariedo is een mannenwijf ! ' _

_'Hou je bakkes Idioot ! ' Riep Gill terug ik keek in schok naar haar, waarom doet Bella zo? We waren toch beste vriendinnen, ze zeide dat als ik een jongen was . Dat ze mij zelfs zou date, waarom doet mijn hart pijn? ' Stop hier meteen mee ! ' Riep onze juf als ze naar ons toe liep, ze haalde mij en Gill weg van de anderen . ' Antonia Cariedo wat heb je met jou haar gedaan ? ' Vroeg de juf als ze naar mijn haar keek . ' Juist als of iemand met de schaar je haar zomaar af heeft geknipt ... Weet je moeder van dit ? ' Ik knikte ja .' Wie heeft dit gedaan, word je gepest Anto ...' Maar Gill onderbrak haar snel .' Noem hem niet zo ! ' Zeide ze kwaad .' Hem ? '_

_' Ja juf ik ben een jongen .' Zeide ik ik zag iets door de vrouw haar ogen flitsen, maar ik weet niet wat ik zag ... Medelijden ? Begrip ? Verdriet ? ' Anto ... Luister ik ga jullie ouders bellen begrepen, en niet boos zijn ik bel ook de ouders van de ander kinderen . Jullie en zij waren even veel gestraft hebben jullie begrepen .' Wij knikte ja en voor dat we mochte gaan, hield de juf me even tegen .' En ik denk dat het best is, dat ik even met jou moeder over dit moet praten . Weet ze dat ... Je een jongen zijt ? ' _

_' Natuurlijk niet ! Maar het maak niet uit nu, ik heb mijn haar geknipt dus zou ze niet meer denken dat ik een meisje ben ! ' Zeide ik trots maar dan viel mijn glimlach .' Maar ze leek zo verward dezen morgen, ze heeft me zelfs paar keer geslaan .' Zeide ik eerlijk ik weet niet waarom, maar geloof dat ik dat niet mochte zeggen . Want voor ik het wist zat ik in de kantoor, van Meneer . Beilschmidt de opa van Gill . Hij is de grote baas van school en heel streng, ik hoorde niet alles de enigste wat ik hoorde . Was Kindermishandeling, verwaarlozing, Genderconfusing ...Ik heb op eerlijk gezegt nooit van dat gehoord, plots ging de deur open en ik keek met grote ogen naar de persoon die binnen liep . Ai mama ziet er niet blij uit ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Blijkbaar heeft Antonio niet zo goede vrienden, om Gill na dan :) wel de juf speelt een kleine maar belangrijke rol . In Chap 4 zie je ook waarom :D Ai ik denk dat Moeder Cariedo op ontploffen staat ... Bitch ! <strong>

**Bye bye !**


	3. Facing Mother Carriedo

**Story Titel ! : The Spanish Lips **

**Koppels : Spain(FTM)xSItaly(F) , Prussia(F)xCanada(F) , FrancexSeychellen**

**Waar gaat het over : Heb je soms ook van , het gevoel dat je in het verkeerde lichaam zit . Dat je ziet in de spiegel van , dit ben ik niet ? Wel ik Antonio Carriedo heb dat groot probleem ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Gender Confusing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Love , Dead , Pregnant-Teen , Rape , Yaoi , Yuri and whatever ! **

**Als je het niks vind , lees het niet ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Facing Mother Carriedo ) <strong>

" Hahaha ! Maak u toch geen zorgen , Antonia maakt iedereen iets wijs . " Zeide mijn moeder tegen de juf , die helemaal geloof ik mama niet gelooft . " Maar toch mevrouw , ik weet dat het moeilijk is . Maar het zou misschien beste , zijn voor u kind naar een . Genderconfusing centrum te gaan ." Zeide ze .

Mijn moeder hield steeds een glimlach op haar gezicht , maar ik weet dat ze van binnen . Van woede uit barste is , ik zat naast haar . Dus voelde ik mij totaal niet kalm . " Maar er is niks aan de hand , met Antonia ze moet meer met de meisjes om gaan . Ze is altijd bij haar broer , dus maakt ze er een spelletje van . Dat ze ook een jongen is . " Zeide ze tegen de juf , ik voelde mij kwaad en stond op .

" Maar ik ben een jongen ! Waarom ziet niemand dat ! " Ik voelde weer een klap tegen mijn gezicht , mijn moeder keek vol haat naar mij . En de juf wist niet wat te doen ." Ah ! Mevrouw u kind slaan dat is ... " Maar mama hield haar tegen , als ze ook kwaad naar haar kijkt ." Luister eens hier , ik zeg u er is niks aan de hand . Antonia is een meisje , als ze een gender confusing heeft . Het kan me de hoogste boom in , Antonia is een meisje en daar mee uit ! " Schreeuwde ze .

Ik voelde tranen op komen , het doet zo pijn . Zo pijn dat mama het niet ziet ." Maar mevrouw ik ... " Mijn mama stond op ." Ik loop u naar de deur ." Zeide ze en keek naar mij ." En jij verwacht nog iets ." Zeide ze en wachte tot de juf op stond , ze stond op en liep met een onzekere gezicht naar de deur . Ik hoorde de deur toe slaan , en de voetstappen gingen weer mijn richting op .

Ik werd opgepakt , en tegen de grond gegooid . " Verdomme kind dat je zijt ! Waarom kun je gewoon niet naar mij luisteren ! " Riep ze ik probeerde niet te huilen , ze is het niet waard ." Verdomme ik wist dat jij een fout was , maar zo een fout wist ik ook weer niet . Oh mijn god man , waarom heeft die klootzak je gewoon niet meegenomen ! Hij kan beter de gender weet ik veel wat , bij zich houden jij zijn een verdomme meisje ! "

Die woorden deden pijn , zo pijn hoe ze praat over mij . Hoe ze praat dat ik een meisje ben , hoe ze niet ziet dat ik een jongen ben . Maar het ergste van al is , dat ze over papa praat . " Papa is verdomme dood ! " Riep ik en rende huilend de kamer uit , en rende naar buiten . " Antonia Carriedo ! Kom nu terug ! " Hoorde ik haar zeggen , maar ik luisterde niet .

Ik rende ver van het huis , en rende snel het bos in . Zo dat ik haar kwijt geraak , ik haat haar ! Ik haat haar zo erg , ik stopte even en ruste . Tegen een boomstrok , tranen begonnen te vallen . Het deed zo pijn , ze maakte littekens . Als ze naar onder gaan , ik hoorde plots donder . En keek naar boven , de wolken begonnen donker te worden . En het leek dat het ging regenen .

" Ah verdomme ook dat nog . " Zeide ik als de regen begon te vallen , ik stond op en liep . Door het bos heen , de regen maakte mijn zicht moeilijk . En heeft modder onder mijn schoenen gemaakt , ik kan nauwelijks zien waar ik loop . En viel over een dikke tak , de modder kwam in mijn gezicht . En over mijn kleren , en gaf me een ijskoud gevoel . Om te zeggen van , ' jij zijt niet welkom ' .

" Ah verdomme ! Verdomme ! Grote verdomme ! " Schreeuwde ik als ik de modder , van mijn ogen wilde halen ." Vloeken is niet goed weet je , het is erg onbeleefd ." Zeide een stem ik keek achter mij , en zag een jongen naar mij toe lopen .

Hij had blond haar tot zijn schouders , en had mooi licht blauw/groen ogen . Hij droeg een regen jas , en had een paraplu boven zich ." Gaat het ? Ik zag je vallen , heb je het koud ? Hoe heet je ? " Vroeg hij ." Kom maar mee binnen , la mére heeft vast wel warme kleren over . " Zeide hij en pakte mijn hand , maar ik sloeg die weg .

" Laat mij met rust ! Ik moet geen hulp ! " Zeide ik en stond op , en liep van hem weg . Maar hij volgde mij , en ging niet weg voor dat ik mee ging ." Waar ga je naar toe ? Zijt je verdwaald ? Moeten we je ouders bellen , als we terug gaan ? " Hij vraagd best domme vragen ." Nee ! Ik wil niet naar huis , ik haat mijn moeder ! Ik haat haar ! Ik haat haar ! " Schreeuwde ik .

" Waarom ? " Ik keek naar hem , en keek weer weg . En liep door ." Ze begrijpt het gewoon niet , niemand begrijpt mij ." Zeide ik . " Je kan met mij er over praten ." Zeide de jongen ." Oh en hoe kan jij me er dan mee helpen ? " Vroeg ik . " Ik weet niet als je het mij niet verteld , ik weet niet hoe ik je kan helpen . Maar ik zal je wel helpen , je kan naar mij toe komen . Als je ruzie hebt , als ik niet thuis ben . Verstop maar in mijn boomhuis , daar ben je veilig . " Zeide hij .

" En waarom help je een vreemdeling als ik ." Wat is hij van plan ? " Wel vrienden van Gillian , is een vriend van mij . " Ik keek met grote ogen naar hem ." Wat ! Jij kent Gillian ? " Hij knikte ja ." Ja als ik goed herriner ben jij Antonio toch ? , Gillian vertelde me hoe cool ze je vond . Dat je eigen wilt zijn , en hoe ze die bullenbakken in elkaar moet slaan ." Ik kon mij oren niet geloven , dacht Gillian echt zo over mij .

" Gaan we terug naar binnen ? Je word zo ziek , als je buiten zo blijft staan ." Ik zuchte en ging onder de paraplu ." Lijd de weg maar ." Hij glimlachte en samen liepen , we terug naar zijn huis .

" Oh ik ben Francis Bonnefoy , en beste charmer die er is " Zeide Francis .

" Ik ben Antonio Carriedo , en vergeet dat niet ." Zeide ik terug .

" Zou het durven Antonio ." En wij beide lachte , als we door de regen liepen .

Als ik er zo over denk , is Francis misschien toch niet . Misschien is hij best wel , een goede vriend om te houden .

* * *

><p><strong>Ik geen frans eigenlijk , dus als La mére fout is . Zeg het aub ! Ik heb een gevoel , dat Antonio 's moeder . Geen happy end hier krijgt ! <strong>

**Bey bey ! **


	4. Seven Years After

**Story Titel ! : The Spanish Lips **

**Koppels : Spain(FTM)xSItaly(F) , Prussia(F)xCanada(F) , FrancexSeychellen**

**Waar gaat het over : Heb je soms ook van , het gevoel dat je in het verkeerde lichaam zit . Dat je ziet in de spiegel van , dit ben ik niet ? Wel ik Antonio Carriedo heb dat groot probleem ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Gender Confusing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Love , Dead , Pregnant-Teen , Rape , Yaoi , Yuri and whatever ! **

**Als je het niks vind , lees het niet ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Seven Years After ) <strong>

_Het is al 7 jaar geleden , dat ik Francis heb ontmoet . Na de dag dat ik heb had ontmoet , kwam ik achter dat hij ook in mijn school zat . Hij zat gewoon in een ander klas , Ik zou dit jaar 17 worden . En dan ga ik het huis uit , het zal onmogenlijk gaan . Maar ik geloof niet , dat het moeder kan schelen . Als ik uit het huis ben . _

_Ik heb een mooi beurt gezien , de apartement is niet duur . En ik heb veel geld gespaard , sinds ik rond mijn 12de ging werken . Grote broer vraagd mij altijd , waar ik naar toe ging . ' Ik ga met Francis en Gillian spelen ! ' , Natuurlijk geloofde hij mij niet . Maar hij vroeg me daarna , niks meer als de dagen om gaan . _

_Als de jaren om gaan , heb ik vresenlijke dingen . Mee gemaakt met mijn lichaam , één mijn borsten groeide . Dus heb ik verband , rond ze gedaan . Maar goed dat ze een A-cup zijn , of anders had grote problemen ! Ik begon toen ook aan , mijn bloeding dat was een ramp . _

_Ik kan me nog steeds , de mijn herrineren in de WC 's . Gillian had ze ook die dag , maar zij had niet veel last van . ' Wel jij zijt een jongen , natuurlijk doet het bij jou pijn ' . Dat was haar uitspraak om mij beter te voelen . _

_Ik knipte mijn haren kort , op een dag verbiede mij moeder . Mij naar de kapper te gaan , en had mijn schaar af gepakt . Ik kon mijn haren nergens mee knippen , dus liep ik een half jaar lang . Met lang bruin haar rond , velen vonden het bij mij passen . En anderen vonden , dat ik eindenlijk mijn vrouwelijke kanten laat zien . _

_Dat had mij vies gepakt , Natuurlijk na 5 dagen . Kwam mijn broer de kamer in , en gaf me een schaar . ' Ik vind je haar maar niks , lang haar maak je iemand anders . ' Dus knipte ik mijn haren , en voelde mij weer vrij . _

_Mijn moeder gaf op , en zag mij niet meer als haar kind . Manuela snapte niks wat er aan de hand was , en behandelde mij als een normaal broer . Ook al weet ik dat , dat ze het niet snapt . Waarom ik geen penis heb , Fausto en ik hebben terug een band . Maar het is nog steeds , leeg tussen ons twee . _

_Francis werd een player , maar heeft nog steeds zijn goede hart . Hij is een stukje langer dan mij , en begint al een baardje te krijgen . Ik was er jaloers op , maar ik vond ook . Dat ik beter uit zag , dan haar in mijn gezicht . _

_Gillian is niks verrandert , nog steeds streken uit halen . En anderen in problemen brengen , ik zie haar soms met een meisje rond hangen . Ik kan me haar naam niet herrineren , maar Gillian zei iets dat het met een M was ... _

_En natuurlijk ik Antonio Carriedo , ik ben 7 jaar lang . Bezig om mijn vorm te kregen , en de wereld mijn echte zelf te laten zien . Ik ben geen vrouw , ik ben een man die . Opgesloten is in een vrouwen lichaam , ik wil dat anderen mensen . Mij zien voor wie ik ben , en niet voor wat ze denken . Dat ze zien , dat het mij zo maakt . _

_Sommige meisjes vroegen mij uit , ook al wisten ze dat ik geen volledige man ben . Maar geen één van hun , heeft mijn vuur wakker gemaakt . Ik gaf op en dacht , dat ik mijn leven alleen kon doen . Tot dat ik haar ontmoet had , een pittige Italiaan die mijn leven op kop zet . _

* * *

><p><strong>Na dezen hier , gaat het even duren . Tot dat er nieuwe , chapters komen van dezen . Sorry dat het kort is ! <strong>

**Sinds dit 7 jaar later is , geef ik in elk chapter . Als er nieuwe personages komen info , dezen info is over de 4 Carriedo familie leden ( ja ik heb jammer genoeg , moeder Carriedo er bij gezet ) als ik een foutje heb gemaakt , zeg het dan . **

**( info ) **

Naam : Antonio Carriedo ( Antonia Carriedo )

**Leeftijd : 10 ( Chapter1-3 ) 16-17 ( Chapter 4- ? ) **

**haar kleur : bruin **

**oog kleur : groen **

**Lievelings eten : Paella en Tomaten **

**Niet lievelings eten : Englands eten **

**Leuk : voetbal , Games , Manga , Tomaten en Tongo **

**Niet leuk : Meisjes kleren , zijn moeder en pestkoppen **

**Relatie : Hetreo ( Yuri slight Antonio houd van meisjes ) **

Naam : Fausto Carriedo

**Leeftijd : 14 ( Chapter1-3 ) 24 ( Chapter 4-? ) **

**haar kleur : bruin **

**oog kleur : groen **

**lievelings eten : Churros en Zarzuela **

**niet lievelingseten : geen **

**Leuk : Voetbal , Games , meisjes en stiergevechten **

**Niet leuk : zijn ex-meisje , zijn moeder en zijn baas ( laat hem extra hard werken ) **

**Relatie : Hetreo **

Naam : Manuela Carriedo

**Leeftijd : 7 ( Chapter1-3 ) 14 ( Chapter 4 - ? ) **

**haar kleur : bruin ( met een blonde lok ) **

**oog kleur : grijs **

**Lievelings eten : Alles wat zoet is **

**Niet lievelings eten : Alles wat bitter is **

**Leuk : Dress-up , dansen , Tomaten en muziek **

**Niet leuk : Pestkoppen , haar moeder en huiswerk **

**Relatie : Hetreo **

Naam : Maria Carriedo ( Maria Kenzou )

**Leeftijd : 34 ( Chapter 1-3 ) , 47 ( Chapter 4 - ? ) **

**haar kleur : zwart ( geverfd in het echt is ze blond ) **

**oog kleur : grijs **

**lievelings eten : heeft geen **

**Niet lievelings eten : heeft geen **

**Leuk : Alcohol , geld , drugs en rijken mannen **

**Niet leuk : haar kinderen , politie en transgender kinderen ( ze is gewoon Homophobic ) **

**Relatie : hetreo **

**Tot de volgende Chapters ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	5. The New Student With A Tomato Face

**Story Titel ! : The Spanish Lips **

**Koppels : Spain(FTM)xSItaly(F) , Prussia(F)xCanada(F) , FrancexSeychellen**

**Waar gaat het over : Heb je soms ook van , het gevoel dat je in het verkeerde lichaam zit . Dat je ziet in de spiegel van , dit ben ik niet ? Wel ik Antonio Carriedo heb dat groot probleem ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Gender Confusing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Love , Dead , Pregnant-Teen , Rape , Yaoi , Yuri and whatever ! **

**Als je het niks vind , geen L&C ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( The New Student With A Tomato Face ) <strong>

De ochtend begon rustig , als de zon stilaan omhoog kwam . En in de kamer scheen , en op de gezicht ging van Antonio Carriedo . Antonio kneep zijn ogen dicht , en draaide zich om ." Nee Mr . Sunshine mijn tomaten , moeten nog geplukt worden . " Zeide Antonio slaperig en viel bijna terug in slaap .

Bijna ...

" Oi Toni ! " De deur vloog open als , een albino meisje de kamer binnen kwam . Antonio schoot op en keek , met grote ogen naar Gillian ." Gillian ? Wat doe jij hier ... " Maar Gillian antwoorde niet , als ze kleren van Antonio op nam . En de dekens van hem aftrok ." Gillian ! "

" Echt nou Toni tomaten onderbroek ? " Ze keek naar hem ." Ja wat nou ? Vertel me nu eens wat ... " Maar kreeg zijn woorden niet uit gesproken . Als Gillian de kleren in zijn handen duwde ." Kom op nou ! Het is de eerste schooldag , en we moeten vroeg zijn ! " Riep Gillian ." Waar zo een haast , je hebt haat voor school . "

Gillian keek met horror naar Antonio ." Wel ... Ludwig zei dat hij Gilbird , van me af pakt voor 3 manden ! Als ik niet optijd vroeg op school ben ! Dus move your stupid ass , Gilbird is in gevaar ! " Schreeuwde ze en rende naar onder , Antonio zuchte en begon zich om te kleden . Als hij zijn slaap shirt uit deed , pakte hij verband en bond . Zijn borsten plat , en deed er een hemd over aan .

_Nog een paar jaar Antonio , nog een paar jaar . En dan kan je de operatie krijgen , nog misschien sneller dan die hormonen . _Wel Antonio was rond 13 of zo , dat hij eindenlijk de hormoon pillen kon betalen . Zijn moeder weigerde en stoot , Antonio helemaal uit de familie . Het was niet echt makkelijk voor die behandelingen te krijgen , zeker niet als je moeder . Je bestaan weigerd te kennen .

Dus meeste weten niet , van de middelste kind . Maar maakte Antonio niet uit , als hij het huis heeft . Kan hij weg uit dezen hell ." Antonio kom op nu ! " Hij pakte zijn tas , en rende snel naar onder ." Ja ik kom al ! " Riep hij en zag zijn zusje , in een schoolinuform uit de keuken komen ." Ah Toni goede morgen ! " Zeide ze .

" Jij ook Manuela ." Zeide Antonio ." Francis is hier , hij heeft koffie koeken . Dus move your ass ! " Riep Gillian blijkbaar is , Gilbird echt in gevaar ." Sorry sorry ik kan niet sloom zijn , wat anders is het goodbey Gilbird . " Gillian was rood in het gezicht , als ze Antonio mee droeg naar buiten .

Plots kwam Antonio 's moeder , uit haar auto als ze die starte . Voor Manuela naar school te brengen , en zag juist Antonio weg gaan ." Verdomme doe iets anders aan Antonia ! " Riep zijn moeder ." Jij zijt een ... " Maar Antonio stapte snel in , en duwde op de toeter . Om zijn moeder 's woorden te bedekken ." Moeder begin niet te vloeken , er zijn kinderen hier ! " Zeide hij .

De vrouw 's gezicht was rood , en Gillian stapte optijd in . Als ze haar weg maakte naar de auto , die snel weg reed . Antonio keek in de spiegel , en zag zijn moeder schreeuwen . En haar vuisten in de lucht had ." Jeez en mensen vragen zich af , of ze mijn moeder is of niet ." Zeide hij .

" Haha Mon ami je moeder , is een gevaarlijk diersoort ." Zeide Francis als hij de stuur omdraaide , om een afslag te nemen ." Francis soms vraag ik me af , of je mij uitlach voor bad luck ." Zeide Antonio als hij , een koffie koek kreeg van Gillian ." Oh nee hij is gewoon jaloers , dat hij geen badass vrouw achter zich aan heeft ."

" Ik hang me dan liever op , als die dag ooit uit komt ." Zeide Francis Antonio pakte een boek , uit zijn tas en keek er in ." Ik heb Braginski-sensei als mentor ." Zeide Antonio ." Ah die Vodka-obsesser 's zus ." Zeide Gillian als ze ook , in het boek keek ." Echt ? Oh ik ook ." Zeide Francis ." Ze is ook bekend voor une femme aux gros seins ." Zeide Francis . " Oi en dat betekent ? "

" Als ik het niet beter weet , dan is het vrouw met dikke borsten ." Zeide Antonio met een lach ." Ah Mon ami je leert , bij en bij ieder dag ." Gillian sloeg Francis op zijn kop ." Stupid fuck ." Zeide ze Antonio lachte nerveus , _Gillian is eng als ze bezorgt is over Gilbird . _

" Ah waar is Ludwig eigenlijk ." Zeide Antonio ." Ah hij is met die japanse meisje gegaan , sinds ze in de zomer hier heen is verhuisd . En Ludwig besloot haar , te brengen naar school ." Francis had een pijnelijke gezicht ." jou frére is zo gemeen ! Ze konden beide toch ook komen ! " Zeide Francis .

" Wel ik zal het geloven , als Ludwig niet in jou auto komt ." Zeide Antonio ." Wel hij hoeft niet , maar de japanse beauty kan wel binnen komen ." Zeide Francis ." Hoe konden we weten , dat jij dat ging zeggen ." Zeide Gillian .

Als ze aan komen op school , stapte ze uit en gingen meteen . De school binnen als ze binnen komen , zagen ze bekende , onbekende . Oude gezichten en fresh meat ." Zo veel leerlingen ." Zeide Antonio zuchtend ." Fresh meat ! " Zeide Francis . " Hou je klein wurst in je broek Francis , voordat dat je opgepakt word voor . Een klein wurst te hebben . " Zeide ze .

Francis keek kwaad naar Gillian , die haar tong uit stak ." Ah Gillian ." Ze keken om , en zagen een meisje . Met kort blond / bruin haar , naar hun toe lopen . Ze droeg een dun bril , en had de canada vlag op haar shirt ." Mattie ! " Riep Gillian en rende naar haar toe , maar werd tegen gehouden . Als haar gezicht , tegen iemand anders borstkast komt .

" Blijf van mij zus af , you fucking albino ! " Riep Matilda 's tweeling zus , Ally Jones ze heeft ook kort blond / bruin haar . Maar droeg de bril niet , en droeg een bomber jack . " Jij hebt mij niks te zeggen , ik knuffel Mattie wanneer ik wil ! " Riep Gillian ." Alleen ik kan haar Mattie noemen ! " Riep ze terug .

" Ah grote zus ... Gillian ... S-stop met vechten ." Zeide Matilda nerveus , ze voelde een hand . Op haar schouder , en keek om en zag Francis . Naast haar staan ." Ah sinds dezen twee , te druk zijn voor jou . Kan ik je wel ge ... " Maar hij kan zijn zin niet af maken , als hij een trap kreeg . Van beide meisjes ." Pervert ! " Riepen ze .

Antonio leunde zich tegen de muur , en keek met een glimlach . Naar de groep die ' vechten ' zijn , _ah ze zijn zo goede vrienden ! Nu probeert Gillian Francis arm te breken , terwijl Ally hem blijft schoppen ! Zo goede vrienden ! _" Zo goede vrienden vind je niet Marina ? " Vroeg hij aan Matila .

" Het is Matila ." Haar wangen bloosde , als Antonio naar haar glimlachte ." Ah sorry ." En keek terug naar de groep ." Oi Antonio kom we gaan Ludwig zoeken ." Zeide Gillian als ze , Francis 's arm los liet . " Ah okay ." Zeide Antonio . " Laat me niet alleen , met dezen barbaar ! " Riep Francis .

Antonio begon achter Gillian te gaan , als hij plots tegen iemand op botste . Als die uit een lokaal kwam ." Ah sorry ." Zeide hij en probeerde , zich zelf recht te zetten . Antonio keek dan in bruine ogen , als het meisje naar hem keek .

De bruine ogen waren , juist de ogen wat je alleen ziet . Met mensen met zoete persoonlijkheid ." Huh ... Sorry ik had je niet gezien en ... " Het meisje zeide iets , als ze weg keek ." Wat ? " Plots zag hij geen engel gezicht , maar een gezicht van een demoon !

" Ik zeide kijk the fuck uit , waar jij loopt verdomme fuckface ! " Riep ze in zijn gezicht , en stond kwaad op . " Jij heb toch ogen , aan u kop niet ? Dan gebruik ze verdomme ! " En draaide haar om en ging weg , Antonio zat daar in stilte . " Oi ! Verdomme bitch jij moet uitkijken waar jij loopt ! Wees blij als ik u , gezicht niet bewerk ! " Riep Gillian en Francis die eindenlijk , uit Ally 's greep kwam . Helpte Antonio op te staan .

" Wel Antonio dit is het begin van een goede jaar ." Antonio keek naar hem ." Maak een graf klaar , ik heb het gevoel dat ik die . Nodig zal hebben , voor het einde van de dag . " De 3 vrienden liepen dan , naar hun klas en wachte . Tot dat anderen komen , sinds het nog vroeg is .

" Er komen alleen maar jongens binnen ! " Riep Francis als hij geen enkel meisje zag ." De wereld is oneerlijk , geen enkel meisje is hier ! " Gillian rolde haar ogen ." Sorry dat mijn ballen boven zitten en niet onder ." Zeide ze Antonio lachte ." Ze heeft een punt ." Zeide hij ." Sorry Gillian maar ik ben zo een wanhoop , als er geen harem vol meisjes bij mij zijn ! "

" Verslijm u zelf niet te veel , dadelijk moet de conciërge . Al u shit opruimen . " Zeide ze ." Nice comeback ." Zeide Antonio ." Antonio sta aan mij kant ! Man en man aan elkaars zijde ! " Zeide Francis met een drama gezicht ." Zeg me niet dat het waar is ." Zeide een stem .

Ze keken om en Antonio 's gezicht , vulde zich met woede en haat ." Oh god het is de eye-brow monster ! " Riep Antonio met zijn drama stem ." Shut up ! " Riep Arthur Kirkland ." Mon ami ! Jij zijt hier ook ! " Riep Francis en hield Arthur , tegen zich aan als zijn arm . Rond zijn heupen ging ." Blijf van mij af you bloody frog ! "

" Oi ! Pervert France ! Blijf van mijn Artie af ! " Riep Ally als ze binnen kwam , samen met Matilda en Elizabeta . " Wel Francis hier is jou harem ." Zeide Gillian als Francis , probeert te ontsnappen van Ally 's greep ." You going to die you mother fucker ! " Riep Ally als ze , Francis in een dodenlijke greep hield ." Okay nu begint hij te lijken op een vis ! " Riep Gillian ." Ally stop het ! " Riep Matilda .

" Marie heeft gelijk stop het Ally ." Matilda keek naar Elizabeta ." Ik ben Matilda ." Plots ging de deur open , en een scherpe stem . Kwam door de klas ." Shut the fuck up ! " Iedereen stopte wat ze doen waren , en keken naar een meisje . Met bruin ogen en lang bruin haar , met een paarse haarband er over heen . Ze had een onvriendelijke gezicht , en keek met haar ogen scherp naar de groep .

" Ah jij ! " Riep Antonio in schok ." Oh wat fijn leuk jou weer te zien Fuckface ." Zeide ze plots kwam , er een ander meisje binnen . Ze had licht bruin huid , lang zwart haar en haar bruine ogen . Keken naar het ander meisje . " Lovina ik was bijna , de weg kwijt geraakt ! " Riep ze .

" Wel je had door moeten lopen ." Zeide Lovina ." Je weet dat ik kleine benen heb , en je weet dat ik niet snel kan stappen ." Zeide ze Lovina antwoorde niet , als ze op haar plaats ging zitten . Het meisje volgde haar , en ging langs haar zitten .

Antonio keek naar het meisje , die Lovina werd genoemd . _Ik geloof niet dat ze me mag . _

Als klas ging beginnen , roepte de leerkracht iedereen zijn naam op . " Gillian Beilschmidt ." Gillian stond op met een grijns ." Ik ben awesome en iedereen moet het weten ! " Riep ze door de klas ." Dank je Beilschmidt okay Francis Bonnefoy . " Francis stond op , en gaf elk meisje een glimlach . " Ik hoop dat we allemaal een goede jaar zullen krijgen , voor de meisjes natuurlijk . " Zeide hij als hij ging zitten .

Hij zag dan het meisje met haar zwart haar , naar hem kijken en glimlachte naar haar . Ze stak haar tong uit en keek van hem weg . "Okay Angelique Laroche ." Het meisje stond op ." Hey ik hoop dat we allemaal vrienden kunnen worden , en ik haat perverts ." En ging zitten . " Okay ... Antonio Carriedo . "

Dat is ook één van de dingen van school , waar Antonio dol op is de leerkrachten . Hadden geen probleem met Antonio , en hadden respect om hem zo te noemen . Ook al maakte zijn moeder een drama er over . " Hey ik ben Antonio , ik hoop dat we geen problemen krijgen dezen jaar ." En ging zitten en zag Lovina , naar hem kijken . Maar ze keek weg , als hij naar haar keek .

" Lovina Vargas ." Lovina stond op . " Ik hoop dat dit jaar snel omgaat , ik willen motherfuckers nog niet eens kennen . " En ging zitten iedereen was stil , en sommige keken kwaad naar Lovina . Angelique keek een beetje bezorgd , Gillian keek ook kwaad naar haar . en Francis moppelde ' sexy pittige italianen ' , Antonio daar in tegen . Wist niet hoe hij moest kijken .

" Wie denk je wel dat je zijt ! " Riep één van de meisjes , die op stond en voor Lovina staat . Lovina stond ook op ." Heb je een probleem met mij putana ." Het meisje sloeg haar in het gezicht ." Verdomme trut ! " De leerkracht rende naar de twee , en probeerde uit elkaar halen . Als Lovina het meisjes haar , stevig vast hield .

Het meisje schreeuwde in pijn , als ze haar haren . Van haar hoofd worden getrokken ." Niet meer zo een grote mond he ." Riep Lovina Antonio weet niet waarom , maar hij merkte het pas . Als hij Lovina 's hand vast had , Lovina keek naar hem . " Ik denk dat je moet stoppen . " Zeide hij .

Lovina liet los van het meisje , en sloeg Antonio in het gezicht ." Het zijn jou zakens niet ! " Schreeuwde ze Angelique probeerde , Lovina kalm te houden . Maar ze was helemaal focusd op Antonio , die voor haar stond en zijn armen kruisde . _Ik voel het zelfs niet meer , mijn 'moeder' heeft al de pijn van mijn wangen uit geklopt . _

" Misschien als je aardig doet , dan kom ik niet in jou zakens ." Zeide Antonio . " En als ik dat niet doe ? " Antonio was stil , en ging dan iets zeggen . Maar Gillian kwam er tussen ." Als je niet verontschuldigt , dan kust Antonio jou ! " Riep ze . " Dat wil ik eens zien ! "

" Wat ? " Antonio keek naar de twee ." Daag je ons uit ? Dat moet je echt niet doen ." Zeide Gillian ." Ja en ? Kom nou waar is die kus ? Jullie zijn gewoon ... " Maar Antonio werd naar haar geduwd , en hun lippen kwamen tegen elkaar . " Sommige snappen nog steeds niet , wat Bullshit en uitdagingen zijn ." Zeide Gillian en ging terug zitten .

" Gillian ? " Gillian keek naar Francis , die bleek naar haar keek . Voor ze door had wat ze deed ." Ah ! Antonio 's eerste kus is verpest ! " Schreeuwde ze _goed zo Gillian laat iedereen dat weten ! _Antonio ging van Lovina af , en bloosde fell als Lovina met half open ogen . Naar hem terug keek , _oh god ze is ... _Antonio voelde zijn hart sneller kloppen .

" Pervert ! " Riep Lovina als Antonio mertke , als hij haar borst vast hield . Toen die recht op ging ." Ah ! Sorry het was ..." Lovina duwde Antonio van haar af , haar gezicht was helemaal rood . En ze keek met grote kwade ogen naar hem ." Verdomme Bastardo blijf van mijn borsten af ! "

De klas keek met grote inspanning , naar de twee en sommige . Moesten hun lach in houden , het meisje waar Lovina mee vocht . Keek met groten ogen naar de twee , en werd jaloers als ze . Antonio zag blozen _verdomme italiaanse bitch ! Antonio is de mijne ! _De juf hoeste zodat iedereen , naar haar keek .

" Okay iedereen terug naar je plaatsen ." Zeide ze Antonio stond op , en ging terug naar zijn plaats . En keek kwaad naar Gillian , die met schuldig gezicht naar hem keek . En de les begon dan , Antonio kon nauwelijks volgen . Als hij ieders keer terug dacht , en dat rode gezicht die Lovina gaf .

_Ze lijkt juist op een tomaat _Dacht Antonio met een glimlach .

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry als het te snel was ! Ik hoop dat ik geen fouten heb gemaakt ( op grammer na dan ) , ik weet niet veel over hormonen . Ik zag die video ... ben de naam vergeten . over een meisje dat , voor dat ze naar de high school ging . Dat ze met hormonen begon , en geloof mij hij ( zij ? ) is hot ! Ik vond dat Lovina goed gelukt was :) en geen zorgen , dat één meisje ( die ik Jessica noem ) . Blijft maar 3 chapters en is bey bey ! <strong>

**Jullie vragen zeker ' Waar is Feli-Chan ? ! ' ... Well daar praat ik een ander keer over ...**

**Ik hoop dat het nog steeds goed is , en bekijk aub de poll . Kies welke story uploaded zal worden of een oneshot of ... Je wilt niks ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	6. Nicknames , Tomato 's and Fights

**Story Titel ! : The Spanish Lips **

**Koppels : Spain(FTM)xSItaly(F) , Prussia(F)xCanada(F) , FrancexSeychellen**

**Waar gaat het over : Heb je soms ook van , het gevoel dat je in het verkeerde lichaam zit . Dat je ziet in de spiegel van , dit ben ik niet ? Wel ik Antonio Carriedo heb dat groot probleem ! **

**Warnings ! **

**Gender Confusing , Drama , Angst , Family , Friendship , Love , Dead , Pregnant-Teen , Rape , Yaoi , Yuri and whatever ! **

**Als je het niks vind , geen L&C ! **

* * *

><p><strong>( Nicknames , Tomato 's And Fights )<strong>

Als de laatste bel ging , was het lunch tijd . Antonio stond op en ging , met zijn twee vrienden naar de cafetaria . Als ze hun lunch pakte , gingen ze plaats zoeken om te zitten . " Laten we bij hun zitten ." Zeide Gillian als ze naar Matilda liep , Antonio en Francis liepen achter haar aan .

" Mattie ! " Riep Gillian ." Ah Gillian ! " Zeide Matilda .

" Wat moet jij nou ! " Riep Ally ." Och jong wat is u probleem ." Zeide Gillian als ze Matilda een knuffel geeft ." Blijf van mijn zus af ! " Riep Ally als ze Matilda van Gillian weg nam ." Wees toch niet zo een bazig kleuter ! " Riep Gillian terug .

" Jullie zijn luid ." Zeide Lovina Antonio keek naar haar , en merkte dat er nog een leeg stoel . Naast haar was en ging naast haar zitten , hij merkte een paar tomaten op haar bord . Erg veel tomaten zelfs ." Vind je tomaten ook lekker ? " Vroeg hij een beetje verlegen , hun eerste ontmoeting was niet goed . Wie zegt dat ze , ' nu ' nog niet af blaft . Vreemd genoeg deed ze dat niet ." Ja ze zijn verdomme het beste wat je kunt eten ! " Zeide ze . " Haha dat vind ik ook ! " Zeide Antonio en begon zijn lunch te eten .

" Zo mon cher van waar komt u ? " Vroeg Francis aan Seychelles , als hij tegen over haar zat . " Seychelles ." Zeide Angelique als ze niet , naar Francis keek maar naar haar boek ." Echt nou misschien zal ik daar , eens op vakantie geen . " Angelique antwoorden niet ." En jij kan met mij mee gaan , je kan me eens rond leiden daar . En misschien in de avond kunnen we .. " Maar Angelique stond op ze trok , een vies gezicht naar Francis . En keek dan naar Lovina ." Sorry Lovina maar ik heb geen honger meer ." Zeide ze en ging weg .

" Verdomme Bastardo laat haar met rust , als ze u niet moet . Moet ze u ook niet ! " Riep Lovina als ze ook op stond ." Ah ! wacht waar ga je naar toe ! " Riep Antonio ." Weg van jullie ! " Riep Lovina terug als ze weg was , zuchte Antonio en keek kwaad naar Francis ." Wat ? Teleurgesteld dat ze u niet moet ? "

" Die ander moet u ook niet Franny ." Zeide Gillian als ze ging zitten . " Ze speelt gewoon Hard - To - Get ." Zeide hij . " Ja en ik ben the Queen Of England ." Zeide ze .

Ze negeerde Francis kwade gezicht , en begon met Matilda te praten . En beide negeerde Ally 's kwade gezicht ." Maar waar zo teleurgesteld Antonio ? Heb je een ding voor haar ~ "

" Ik wou haar beter leren kennen , onze eerste ontmoeting was al niks ." Zeide hij .

" Oh de tijd komt nog wel , de tijd komt nog wel . Geniet nu maar van u tomaten no ? " Antonio knikte ja .

**3 weken later .**

" Ze praat nog steeds niet met mij ! " Riep Antonio ." Echt Antonio heb je een obsessie met haar ? " Vroeg Gillian als ze daar , een manga keek die ze van . De japanse vriendin van Ludwig kreeg ." Nee maar ... Je weet hoe ik ben , als ik anderen wil leren kennen ." Zeide hij ." Ik kan het gewoon niet helpen .

" Love is in the air lalala ." Zeide Gillian Antonio gaf , haar een klein klopje op de schouder . Het zijn gewoon hem , alleen met Gillian thuis . Francis moest met zijn ouders weg , en zou volgende week terug komen . " Ik dacht dat je , niet buiten mochte van je moeder ? " Vroeg Antonio ." He waarom zou ik , die Roderich had het totaal verdiend ! " Zeide ze . " Je had zijn gezicht moeten zien ! Maar die verdomme Elizabeta had mij verklinkt , ik snap niet wat haar probleem is ! " Zeide ze .

Gillian heeft al heel lang problemen , met Roderich Edelstein ze kan hem niet uit staan . Maar Antonio 's buurmeisje , en Gillian 's jeugd vriendin is helemaal verliefd op hem . En word kwaad als iemand , Roderich iets aan doet . " Hij moet eens die stok uit zijn kont halen , wie weet wat daar ligt te rotten ." Antonio moest zijn lach in houden , omdat zijn moeder is thuis na haar nachtje drinken . Ze heeft blijkbaar te veel gedronken , als ze te veel drinkt . Moet je echt oppassen , zijn broer is bij zijn vrienden op dit moment .

En Manuala is bij haar vriendinnen blijven slapen , dus zij zullen hun moeder niet zo zien ." Hoe gaat het met het geld verdienen ? " Vroeg Gillian . " Ah goed verdien ook goed , nog 6 maanden te gaan en dan ben ik hier weg ."

" Geef me dan meteen de adres begrepen , ik wil niet dat ik naar een dood lijk gaan zoeken ."

" Bedankt Gillian ."

" Is niks ."

" Ik vraag me af wat Lovi doen is ." Gillian keek van haar manga ." Lovi ? Oh god daar komen de nicknamen , Antonio gast luister dat meisje is een beest . Een duivelin een sadist van een ... "

" Lovi is gewoon verlegen ! "

" En ze moet niks van u hebben , verdomme ze heeft zelfs u de grond laten kussen . Toen je haar wou helpen , noem je dat verlegen ! " Riep ze ." Stil mijn moeder ... " Maar was al te laat , als Antonio 's deur open gaat ." Hou jullie verdomme jullie mond ! Verdomme kinderen dat jullie zijn , hou jullie mond hebben jullie dat begrepen ! "

" Sorry madre we wouden ..." Maar Maria sloeg hem in de gezicht ." Hou je mond duivels kind ! " Gillian stond op en ging voor Maria staan ." Hou je handen thuis ! " Riep ze ." Wat moet jij nou albino freak ! "

Voor dat Antonio iets kon doen , viel Maria Gillian aan en Gillian vocht terug . Antonio probeerd hun uit elkaar te krijgen . Maar beide vrouwen duwde elkaar uit de kamer , Antonio duwde zich tussen hun . Maar zijn moeder sloeg hem hard , in de gezicht waar hij een bloedneus van kreeg . En duwde Gillian van de trap ." Gillian ! " Gillian kreunde van de pijn , als ze haar zijde vast hield ." Mam wat heb je gedaan ! " Riep hij en rende naar Gillian , Maria keek tussen de twee wist niet wat te doen ." Gillian gaat het ? Rustig ik bel de ziekenhuis ." Zeide hij en pakte snel zijn GSM , uit zijn zakken als Gillian bleef kreunen van de pijn . En alles zwart voor haar ogen ging .

( Even later )

" Ik probeerde de ruzie te stoppen , maar het liep uit de hand ." Huilde Maria als ze alles aan Gillian 's ouders vertelde , Antonio zat op de grond naast de deur . Als hij de leugens van zijn ' moeder ' hoorde , _ik heb het niet gedaan ! Ik heb het niet gedaan ! _Maar de woorden konden niet uit komen , Antonio was helemaal ingetrokken . Als hij alleen op de grond zat , van de koude ziekenhuis . " Ik wil u zoon niet meer bij mijn dochter ! " Riep de moeder van Gillian , als ze begon te schreeuwen in het duits . En Gill's vader vies naar hem kijkt , Ludwig keek van Antonio weg hij wist niet wat hij moest denken . Maar weet van binnen , dat Maria liegt tegen hun . " Wel het is eigenlijk ... " Maar voor dat Maria , kon zeggen dat het hij haar dochter is . Kwam de dokter en de familie lieten , Maria en Antonio achter in de gang . " Jij zijt in de grote problemen Antoni_a_ . " Siste zijn moeder als haar grijzen ogen vuur spoten , Antonio stond op en ging van haar weg ." Waar ga je heen ! " Riep de moeder .

" Weg van jou wat anders ." Zeide Antonio en ging snel weg , voor dat zijn moeder iets kon doen of zeggen . Als Antonio buiten kwam , scheen de zon fell en de frissen lucht . Raakte hem hard hij zuchte , en liep wat rond en keek naar de straten . Winkels de bomen , zelfs de lucht ! Antonio wilt alles vergeten , wat er de dag gebeurd is . " Waarom ik altijd ." Antonio keek in de spiegel , en zag dan zijn spiegelbeeld . Het was een jonge man , met kort bruin haar mooi groene ogen . En een prachtig gekleurde huid , hij was de player voor elk meisjes hart . Misschien later een vriendje , verloofde , echtgenoot en vader zelfs ! Hij wilt de man worden , die de spiegelbeeld hem laat zien .

Maar weet dat , dat onmogelijk is hij kan geen kinderen geven . En wilt echt niet bevallen sinds hij een man is , leven is oneerlijk het is zo oneerlijk . _Waarom heeft god dit mij aangedaan _, hij liep verder maar lette niet op . En botste tegen iemand op , en beide vielen bijna maar Antonio kon zich houden . En hield een meisje in zijn armen vast ." Sorry heb ik je ... Lovina ? " Lovina keek naar hem , en haar wangen werden rood als tomaten ." Wat doe jij hier bastard ! "

" Ik ben gewoon wandelen , en jij ? " Lovina keek van hem weg ." Ben een schoppen natuurlijk , wat anders he maffo . " Antonio lachte naar haar , Lovina maak hem altijd aan het lachen . Ook al zeide niks aardigs of leuks ." Natuurlijk kan ik dan met jou mee lopen ? "

" Waarom wil je ook wat vrouwen kleren dragen ? " Antonio dacht dat ze hem door had , maar zag dat ze een grapje maakte ." Ik ben best alleen , dus ik dacht dat ..."

Lovina zuchte en liep van hem weg , maar draaide haar om en keek naar hem ." Wel kom je nog of niet ? "

" Natuurlijk Lovi ~ "

" Noem me niet zo bastardo ! "

* * *

><p><strong>Hey iedereen ! Sorry dat ik zo stil was ! Wel hier is chapter 6 ! De ander chapter's zullen volgen ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


	7. Rewritten NOTE

**The Spanish Lips zal opnieuw geschreven worden ! De ander chaps zullen binnen 3 dagen verwijdert worden, omdat ik eerst wil weten wat jullie ervan vinden . So Ik upload eerst de nieuwe chapter 1, Ik ga ook de fanfic langer maken . De verhaallijn zal anders lopen, laat me weten wat jullie er van vinden ! **

**Ander verhalen die opnieuw geschreven worden ! **

**- The Other Side Of My Twin **

**- My Son Ai **

**- My Love, My Lust, My Obsession **

**- Monster II ( hoop de laatste keer ! ) **

**- Me And My Sons ( heeft het echt nodig ) **

**- Burned Heart ( Ik weet dat ik nee zei opdezen , maar ik vind de einde niks ) **

**- Blue Strawberry **

**- Be Tamed To Be Wild **

**- Answers ( Heeft het echt nodig ! ) **

**( Die in het nederlands blijven ) **

**- Sinners Of A Berry **

**- Numer 27**

**- Memories Of A God **

**Sommige Oneshots zullen ook opnieuw geschreven worden, maar dat is voor een ander keer ! Ik hoop dat jullie de nieuwe chaps leuk vinden ! **


End file.
